Ready For New Love?
by Merrychibi2
Summary: Ini cerita tentang aku yang menyukai seniorku diam-diam, dan semua mulai berubah disaat aku tahu, kalau senior tampanku ini benar-benar menyeretku masuk kedunianya, dunia dimana aku tidak bisa kembali dengan mudah ke duniaku sebelumnya.
1. Chapter 1

**Iseng, hehehe…..**

 **.**

 **Ready For New Love?**

 **.**

.

Lagi, dan lagi. Sudah berapa kali aku menatapnya hari ini, sejak kudengar hal yang membuatku yaaa…lumayan terkejut, ia putus dari pacarnya. Tapi aku merasa aneh, baru pertama kalinya aku merasa begini, padahal dia baru saja putus dan entah kenapa aku merasa, lega, padahal dia hanyalah seniorku yang aku akui tampan itu, ya Uchiha Sasuke namanya, orang yang dengan santainya sedang bermain basket di lapangan sekolah bersama teman-temannya. Tapi aku sungguh bingung, mengapa ia begitu mudah putus dari pacarnya, atau mantan pacar lebih tepatnya, padahal yang kutahu dari teman-teman, ia telah pacaran dengan Uzumaki Karin selama 2 tahun, dan itu bukan waktu yang lama.

"….ra, Sakuraa!" teriak seorang temanku yang bernama Ino yang membuyarkan lamunanku tentang Sasuke-senpai, tapi gara-gara teriakan Ino juga, membuatku yang saat itu berada di taman dekat lapangan basket, kini menjadikanku pusat perhatian, tak terkecuali Sasuke-senpai. Sialan, aku malu sekali.

"Ada apa sih, _baka pig_!" kataku kesal, tentu saja aku kesal, dan malu juga tentunya.

"Kau yang ada apanya, jidat lebar. Kita ada tugas ke perpustakaan sekarang gara-gara tadi pagi terlambat, dan kau melupakan tugasmu, Nona Jidat Lebar" kata Ino masih dengan suara besarnya, membuat semua yang berada di taman dan di lapangan tahu kalau aku tadi pagi terlambat, dan aarrgghhh…aku makin malu. Aku langsung menggenggam tangan kanan Ino kuat-kuat dan mengambil langkah lebar-lebar sambil menyeretnya meski ia tak mau, aku tidak peduli lagi.

. . . .

"Maafkan akuu Sakuraa, aku benar-benar tidak tahu" ucap Ino dengan wajah memelasnya, tapi tidak kupedulikan, aku sedang ngambek setelah menceritakan seluruhnya pada Ino, termasuk bagian yang aku diperhatikan oleh Sasuke-senpai gara-gara teriakannya tadi.

"…"

"Ayolah Sakuraa, atau begini saja, nanti siang aku ajak ke Ichiraku Ramen, sebagai permintaan maafku, yaaaa?"

Oke, kalau dia sudah menawariku tentang ramen, jangan ditanya, aku pasti tidak akan menolaknya, aku pasti luluh juga akhirnya.

"Haahhhh…..baiklah, kau tahu sekali kelemahanku pig." Ujarku masih dengan muka cemberut, sementara orang yang dipanggil pig hanya tertawa malu.

"Kau seperti tidak tahu aku saja, bahkan orang yang kau kagumipun aku tahu"

Pipiku langsung memerah. "Su…Sudahlaahhh, lagipula dia cuma senior kita saja, tidak lebih"

"Lho, aku kan tidak bilang siapa orangnya" kata Ino sambil menunjukan bahwa aku telah terkena jebakannya, dan yang lebih parahnya lagi aku memang terjebak tipuannya.

"Sialan kau pig"

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, calon Nyonya Uchihaaaa" dengan suara yang agak keras hingga terdengar bergema , untungnya perpustakaan sedang sepi, yang ada cuma penjaga perpustakaan dan kami berdua.

"Heeeeyyyy!" kataku agak keras kearah Ino. Ino hanya ketawa-ketawa, dan setelahnya kami melanjutkan lagi tugas kami, menyusun buku di perpustakaan.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ternyata sedari tadi ada seorang yang lain yang telah mendengar percakapan kami di balik rak yang lumayan dekat dengan rak buku tadi, kemudian dia menyeringai dan segera menutup buku yang sedari tadi ia baca dan keluar mengendap-ngendap dari perpustakaan agar mereka berdua tidak tahu tentang kehadirannya.

 **End or Continue?**

 **Hai readers, sebenarnya fic ini gw coba buat untuk membunuh waktu dengan cara yaa menyalurkan ide yang tiba-tiba muncul ini. Hahahaha…..sebenarnya bingung juga ya, fic ini akhirnya gimana, tapi jika kalian mengizinkan supaya fic ini lanjut, yaa bakal gw coba lanjutin. Sekarang ya segini dulu aja, jika kalian mau fic ini lanjut, comment aja. Gw juga nerima kritik karena kritik bisa bikin gw maju untuk bikin fic lain kedepannya.**

 **BOCORAN.**

 **Oiya jika fic ini beneran lanjut, gw kasih bocoran dikit nih, yang menyeringai di perpustakaan tadi bukan Uchiha Sasuke lho,bisa dipikir juga kan, tadi Sakura sama Ino pergi duluan ke perpustakaan, sementara Sasuke masih di lapangan basket. Ngikutin? Itu lebih aneh lagi, soalnya kalau ngikutin sampe keperpustakaan kan pasti bakal lewatin Sakura dulu baru bisa ke rak buku yang lain. Jadi intinya yg menyeringai itu udah ada di perpustakaan sebelum Sakura dan Ino datang. Trus siapa dong? Yaa bakal gw jawab jika fic ini lanjut.**

 **Oke sekian dari gw**

 **Merry Chibi 2**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ready For New Love?**

 **Tetap Punya Masashi Kishimoto**

 **OOC bgt, Salah disana-sini, dll…..**

 **\˅_˅/ Happy Reading…..**

.

.

 **Dilapangan Basket**

Setelah kepergian Sakura dan Ino, suasana taman dan lapangan dengan cepat kembali seperti semula, begitu juga dengan yang dilapangan basket, anak-anak yang tadinya berhenti mulai bermain kembali, begitu juga dengan Sasuke, seolah tidak mementingkan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Kecuali satu orang pemain basket yang masih memikirkan kejadian tersebut.

"Kalau kau ingin bengong, lebih baik keluar lapangan." Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba, tapi orang yang ditegur tidak merasa tersinggung dan benar-benar keluar lapangan dan segera duduk ditepi lapangan, membuat Sasuke merasa agak tidak enak dan segera menghentikan permainannya, kemudian menyusul si orang yg ditegurnya tadi.

"Kau ada masalah atau gimana sih?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ah, tidak apa, aku hanya merasa pernah melihat anak perempuan tadi" ucap orang yg ditegur itu.

"Baka Dobe, yang benar saja. Daritadi banyak anak perempuan yang melewati lapangan ini" Kata Sasuke kepada orang yang ditegur tadi, Naruto.

"Naruto, kau kayak ibu-ibu, banyak pikiran" Ejek Suigetsu tiba-tiba, ternyata setelah Sasuke berhenti bermain, seluruh tim pemain basket tadi juga ikut berhenti dan segera duduk di tepi lapangan bersama Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Diam kau, Suigetsu" cibir Naruto.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, anak perempuan yg tadi ribut dilapangan boleh juga, yang pirang" Kata Kiba tiba-tiba.

"Hum, aku setuju. Selain cantik bodinya juga boleh. Hahaha….." Ujar Suigetsu.

"Lebih baik jangan, karena dia cerewet" Sela Shikamaru sambil menguap bosan.

"Heee? Kau tahu dia? Kenalin aku dengannya, Shika" Kata Suigetsu semangat.

"Malas" jawab Shikamaru dengan cepat.

"Tapi temannya yang berambut pink tadi biasa saja. Kenapa anak secantik tadi mau berteman dengan anak biasa saja" ujar Kiba.

"Berisik" Sela Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Huaah…Begitu kita ngomong soal anak berambut pink tadi, kau langsung merespon cepat Sasu-chan. Ada apa gerangan" Goda kiba sambil melirik-lirik Sasuke dengan senyam senyumnya.

"Hn, kalian menggangguku saja" Ucap Sasuke datar. Tiba-tiba Suigetsu mempunyai ide.

"Aku mau bertaruh padamu Sasuke" Ucap Suigetsu tiba-tiba.

"Bertaruh?" Ucap Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Hn, maaf saja, aku tidak punya waktu untuk taruhanmu itu" Kata Sasuke samba mencoba untuk berdiri.

"Atau Si Uchiha Sasuke ini takut karena habis putus dari seorang wanita? Ayolah Sasuke" kata Suigetsu mencoba membujuk Sasuke.

Sasuke yang tadinya akan berdiri kembali duduk lagi. "Pasang taruhanmu" ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba

"Deal" Kata Suigetsu sambil tersenyum puas.

Sementara itu, Naruto masih memikirkan anak perempuan tadi yang pernah ia lihat namun entah mengapa ia lupa, yaitu Sakura.

.

.

Kring, Kring. Setelah mendengar bunyi bel, anak-anak kelas X A langsung bergegas membereskan buku-bukunya agar bisa langsung pulang, kecuali Sakura, ia tidak terlalu terburu-buru karena dia harus mengerjakan laporan piket untuk hari ini. Saat sedang seriusnya, tiba- tiba Ino datang dengan raut muka agak bersalah.

"Sakura, kayaknya pulang nanti kita ga bisa ke Ichiraku Ramen" Kata Ino masih dengan raut mukanya yang ga enak.

"Kenapa?" Protes Sakura, tentu saja karena tadi di Perpustakaan Ino berjanji padanya untuk mentraktir Sakura sebagai permintaan maaf.

"Itu, tiba-tiba Sai-senpai mengajakku pulang bareng" Ucap Ino, tapi kali ini dengan suara pelan.

Oke, sekarang Sakura tahu bahwa sahabatnya akan diculik oleh seorang pelukis muda ternama di kota Konoha. Ya, siapa yang tidak tahu Shimura Sai, seorang pelukis muda yang telah berkarya sejak kecil dan karyanya selalu dibeli oleh pembisnis-pembisnis diluaran sana. Banyak juga wanita-wanita yang tertarik dengan Sai, sayang, umurnya masih muda sehingga kadang wanita-wanita tersebut memupuskan harapannya. Sai sendiri masih berada di kelas XII IPS di SMA Konoha Nation, sekolah Sakura dan Ino juga.

"Huh, jadi temanku ini sudah ada yang naksir rupanya. Baiklah, baiklah, kali ini akan kulepaskan, tapi besok tetap lho ke Ichiraku Ramen." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum. Setelah Ino pergi, kini tinggalah Sakura sendirian.

 **SAKURA POV.**

Haahh….Dasar Ino, dia membuatku jadi sendiri begini. Tapi keren juga, bisa ditaksir sama Sai-senpai. Kalau Ino udah punya pacar, aku bakal sendiri. Kapan yaa aku bisa seperti Ino, menjadi cantik dan ditaksir banyak orang, mungkin kalau aku jadinya, aku bisa ditaksir oleh Sasuke-senpai juga.

"Heey!" Ucap seseorang dengan suara berat dan agak keras hingga membuyarkan lamunanku. Gawat, kayaknya hari ini aku kebanyakan melamun. Lalu kutatap wajah yang tadi telah menyadarkanku, dan, ake merasa tidak kenal dengan orang yang sekarang berdiri didepanku. Oke, sekarang aku mulai takut karena dikelas ini hanya ada kami berdua.

"Kau tidak perlu takut" Kata orang asing itu, ternyata bisa juga dia membaca pikiranku.

"Err…anda-"

"Sabaku Gaara, kelas XII A 3, sekarang aku sedang mengerjakan tugasku untukmengunci setiap kelas dan aku menemukanmu sendirian di kelas ini." Selanya dengan cepat. Ternyata senior.

"Oh maaf Senpai, aku pasti mengganggu Senpai mengerjakan tugas, aku akan pulang secepatnya." Kataku sambil membereskan barang ku, untungnya saja laporannya sudah selesai kubuat, tinggal penyerahannya saja.

"Hati-hati dijalan" Katanya kembali sebelum aku benar-benar keluar dari ruang kelas.

"Terimakasih Sabaki- Senpai"ucapku sambil tersenyum, tapi yang kulihat setelahnya hanyalah raut mukanya yang kelihatan bingung. Apa aku berbuat salah?

"Ternyata kamu kurang memperhatikan, namaku Sabaku Gaara, bukan Sabaki Gaara." Katanya kembali. Ternyata aku berbuat salah.

"Oh maaf Sabaku-senpai, aku permisi dulu" Kataku dan setelahnya aku langsung ngacir ke ruang guru sambil menahan rasa malu. Bagaimana tidak malu? Sudah bengong dikelas sendirian, mengganggu pekerjaannya, dan sekarang aku salah menyebutkan nama, benar-benar….

 **NORMAL POV.**

Setelah selesai dari ruang guru, Sakura langsung buru-buru pulang. Ditengah jalan, tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan deras, mau tak mau harus membuatnya mencari tempat berteduh untuk sementara waktu, dan tempat berteduh paling dekat adalah halte bis. Untungnya halte bis saat itu sedang sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang yang sama seperti Sakura, yaitu ingin berteduh.

Tapi walaupun berteduh, baju Sakura tetap saja sudah basah terkena air hujan menyebabkannya kedinginan dan agak tembus pandang.

"Ini pakailah jaketku, kurasa kau lebih membutuhkannya untuk menutupi tubuhmu" kata seseorang sambil menyerah kan Jaketnya pada Sakura yang terlihat kedinginan. Sakura langsung mengambil jaket tersebut tanpa melihat orangnya terlebih dahulu. Setelah ia benar-benar merasa nyaman mengenakan jaket itu, Sakurapun berniat mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Terimakasih, Tuan-EEhhh?" Kata Sakura sambil terkejut.

.

.

 **Continue**

 **Halo readers!**

 **Thanks banget yaaa buat yg udah dukung gw buat lanjutin ini fanfic, gw merasa seneng, terutama yang comment pertama, Love u AAAlovers, lo orang pertama yang bikin gw semangat buat bikin chap 2 fanfic ini. Thanks juga buat**

 **nuniisurya26 : Comment kamu lucu lho, tapi sayangnya bukan Naruto, hehehe, maap yaaaa**

 **Rhein98 : Ini udah lanjut, semoga sukaaa**

 **pinktomato : sippp, udah kulanjuttin lhoo**

 **Kiki Kim : Yo, ini udah update**

 **Harika-chan ELF : ternyata harika-chan sama nuniisurya punya pikiran yang sama yaa, akku jadi curiga kalian bekerja sama, Hahaha….oke udah lanjut yaaaa**

 **Oke sekian dari gw, tunggu chapter berikutnya ya, oh dan kali ini maaf yaa kalau Merry ga kasih bocoran, biar ada yang penasaran atuh . Silahkan Commentnya dan Likenya #kykjualan wkwkwk….**

 **Salam**

 **Merry Chibi 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ready For New Love?**

 **Tetap Punya Masashi Kishimoto**

 **OOC bgt, Salah disana-sini, dll…..**

 **\˅_˅/ Happy Reading…..**

.

 **Previous Chapter**

" **Ini pakailah jaketku, kurasa kau lebih membutuhkannya untuk menutupi tubuhmu" kata seseorang sambil menyerah kan Jaketnya pada Sakura yang terlihat kedinginan. Sakura langsung mengambil jaket tersebut tanpa melihat orangnya terlebih dahulu. Setelah ia benar-benar merasa nyaman mengenakan jaket itu, Sakurapun berniat mengucapkan terimakasih.**

" **Terimakasih, Tuan-EEhhh?" Kata Sakura sambil terkejut.**

.

.

 **SAKURA POV**

Tidak, ini pasti tidak mungkin. Orang yang berada dihadapanku sekarang, yang tadi memberikanku jaket ini, adalah **Sasuke Uchiha** , Senpaiku yang kuakui tampan itu. Kurasa sekarang wajahku sudah mulai memerah, antara menahan malu dan kedinginan. Kurasa ini adalah mimpi

"Hn, Kenapa?" Tanyanya dengan suara berat datarnya itu yang terdengar indah, membuatku tahu bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi semata.

"Eng…tidak apa-apa, terima kasih Uchiha- Senpai…" Jawabku dengan suara malu-malu, dan itu bukan seperti diriku saja.

"Sama-sama Haruno" katanya sambil menyebut namaku-Tunggu, Bagaimana ia bisa mengetahui namaku?!

"Kau yang tadi membuat keributan di lapangan saat istirahat" katanya lagi seolah bisa mengerti apa yang kupikirkan, dan itu membuatku teringat kejadian tadi siang. Sialan, ini semua gara-gara kamu Ino.

 **NORMAL POV**

Setelahnya, mereka sama-sama berdiam diri untuk beberapa menit. Tak ada yang berbicara seolah sedang mempunyai pikirang masing-masing. Mereka terus seperti itu, sampai tiba-tiba sebuah mobil berhenti tepat didepan mereka berdua, dan pengemudinya membuka jendelanya.

"Yo, Sasu-chan" Ucap seseorang yang mirip dengan Sasuke dari dalam mobil tersebut.

"Baka Aniki" Kata Sasuke sambil menatap sebal kepada orang tersebut.

"Ara-ara ∼ Apa yang dilakukan seorang Sasuke berduaan bersama dengan nona cantik ini. Hei nona cantik disebelah Sasuke, siapa namamu?"Tanya orang yang dipanggil Aniki oleh Sasuke.

Sakura yang merasa terpanggil pun langsung menjawab,"Mak, maksud tuan itu saya?"

"Hey, tak perlu seformal itu. Aku Itachi Uchiha, kakak Sasuke. Panggil saja Itachi-nii" ujar orang yang bernama Itachi tersebut.

"Ah, nama saya Sakura Haruno, salam kenal Itachi-san"kata Sakura sambil membukukkan badannya, berusaha sopan dengan kakak senpainya itu.

"Huwaaa nama yang manis. Saku-chan kenapa bisa ada di halte ini, berdua pula dengan serigala ini?" Tanya Itachi sambil menyindir adiknya itu

"Aku bukan serigala, baka" Kata Sasuke sembari menatap tajam kakaknya itu, sementara yang ditatap berpura-pura tidak tahu dan masih memberikan senyumnya kepada Sakura.

"Eng, Saya sedang berteduh sampai hujannya reda, Itachi-san" ucap Sakura seadanya.

"Hmm, begitu. Bagaimana jika Saku-chan ikut aku kerumahku sambil berteduh? Kulihat pakaiannmu sudah basah begitu walau terlindungi jaket" kata Itachi dengan entengnya.

Sakura dan Sasuke pun terlonjak kaget seketika,"EEEhhhhh?!"

"Baka Aniki, mana bisa begitu" ucap Sasuke sambil membetulkan ekspresinya agar terlihat normal kembali, dasar uchiha.

"I,itu benar Itachi-san, saya tidak bisa begitu saja memasuki rumah Itachi-nii" jawab Sakura kelabakan.

"Bukan masalah, lagipula kau harus mengeringkan bajumuu yang basah itu. Argh sudahlah, aku tidak menerima penolakan. Ayo naik ke mobilku" Kata Itachi dengan cepat.

Sementara Sakura dan Sasuke saling pandang sebentar, lalu mereka berdua masuk ke mobil Itachi dengan setengah hati.

.

.

 **Rumah Sasuke**

Saat mobil Itachi memasuki gerbang yang bisa dikatakan besar dan megah itu, Sakura langsung terpana dengan halaman rumah Sasuke yang luas dan indah, di tengah halaman terdapat air mancur dengan panting cupid di tengah pancuran itu. Apalagi setelah melihat rumah Sasuke yang sebenarnya, benar-benar besar dan mewah, itulah yang dipikirkan Sakura.

"Ini…rumah Uchiha-senpai? Mewah sekali…." Dengan mata berbinar-binar dan terpesona dengan semua itu.

"Um, nanti kamu bisa mengelilinginya jika kamu mau"Ucap Itachi dengan senyumnya, sementara Sasuke hanya bisa diam sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ah…Terima kasih Itachi-san, tapi sepertinya tidak usah saja"Ujar Sakura setelah turun dari mobil Itachi karena ternyata mobil mereka sudah berhenti didepan rumah mewah itu.

"Selamat datang Itachi-sama dan Sasuke-sama" Ucap seluruh Maid dan Butler yang telah berbaris didepan pintu masuk.

"Huum….Ayame-san, tolong bawakan pakaian ganti yang bagus untuk cewek yang datang bersama saya, dan sekalian cuci pakaiannya secepatnya" Titah Itachi .

"Baik Itachi-sama. Nona, silahkan ikut dengan saya." Lalu Ayame pergi diikuti oleh Sakura dari belakang, tapi sebelum pergi, Sakura mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Sasuke walau hanya dijawab 'Hn' olehnya, benar-benar khas Sasuke.

Itachi yang sebenarnya sedaritadi menahan sesuatu akhirnya mengungkapkan juga setelah sampai diruang keluarga,"Hey Sasuke, Sakura itu siapamu?"

"Hn, bukan urusanmu" Jawab Sasuke, lalu ia merebahkan diri di Sofa dan menghidupkan Tv, mencari acara menarik.

"Yahh…asalkan kau jangan mempermainkannya saja. Dia berbeda dengan cewek kebanyakan yang mendekatimu"

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin?"Tanya Sasuke walau hanya basa-basi.

"Feeling seorang Itachi jangan diremehkan"

"Terserah kau saja"

Setelah itu, tidak ada pembicaraan lagi karena keduanya sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri , tapi itu hanya bertahan beberapa menit saja, karena setelahnya Sakura tiba-tiba datang bersama Ayame dengan penampilan barunya.

"Huaaaaa kau manis sekali Saku-chan" Ujar Itachi agak keras agar Sasuke melihat penampilan Sakura saat ini, dan benar saja Sasuke langsung melihat penampilan Sakura dan membuatnya bengong sebentar, dan setelahnya Sasuke langsung memperbaiki ekspresi mukanya.

"Terima kasih Itachi-san, tapi rasanya aku benar-benar tak pantas menggunakan dress ini, terlalu mewah untukku" Kata Sakura sambil melihat penampilannya kembali yang menurutnya tidak cocok untuknya.

"Kau cocok menggunakannya" Ucap Sasuke spontan, dan hal itu langsung membuat wajah Sakura memerah, sementara Sasuke merutuki kebodohannya karena berbicara tanpa dipikir dulu. Itachi yang melihat itu menjadi senyam-senyum sendiri.

"Hey daripada kalian begitu, lebih baik kita makan malam saja. Aku yakin kalian belum makan. Ayame-san, siapkan makan malam."Ucap Itachi.

"Baik, Itachi-sama" Lalu Ayame undur diri dan langsung menuju dapur.

Dan karena Tv masih dibiarkan menyala, ada berita sekilas datang dari seorang artis.

 _Berita terkini datang dari artis baru yang langsung naik daun, Uzumaki Karin. Baru diketahui Seorang Uzumaki Karin dikabarkan akan merilis film perdananya bersama dengan cowok yang digosipkan sedang dekat dengannya,…._

Saat mendengar nama Uzumaki Karin, Sasuke langsung melihat berita itu, tapi dengan tiba-tiba saja ia langsung mematikan Tv dengan muka datar. Sakura yang melihat itu agak tidak enak hati, tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

Itachi yang melihat perubahan suasana hati adiknya itu langsung angkat bicara,"Bagaimana jika kita sekarang menuju meja makan? Mungkin saja makanannya sudah siap"

Lalu mereka bertiga pergi menuju meja makan, lalu makan dalam keadaan hening.

.

.

"Lebih baik aku pulang sekarang saja Itachi-san, ini sudah terlalu malam dan aku tidak enak dengan orang dirumah, takutnya mereka menungguku" Ucap Sakura setelah acara makan malam mereka selesai.

Itachi mengangguk cepat,"Hum, kalau begitu-" "Aku akan mengantarmu" potong Sasuke cepat, dan itu membuat Sakura jadi tidak enak.

"Tapi Uchiha-san, aku bisa pulang sendiri" Cegah Sakura yang memang tidak ingin merepotkan Sasuke lagi.

"Dengan keadaan malam begini? Tidak, lebih baik aku mengantar" Ucap Sasuke seolah tidak menerima penolakan, membuat wajah Sakura memerah kembali.

"Ah Sakura-sama, ini seragam anda" Kata Ayame tiba-tiba sambil menyerahkan seragam itu pada Sakura, dan Sakura membalasnya dengan tersenyum pada Ayame.

"Kalau begitu, hati-hati dijalan Saku-chan. Sering-seringlah main kesini, aku akan merindukanmu" Ucap Itachi sebelum Sakura dan Sasuke menaiki mobil.

"Terimakasih yaaaa Itachi-san" Lalu Sakura melambaikan tangannya pada Itachi, lalu kembali kerumah dengan diantar Sasuke.

.

.

"Terimakasih Uchiha-san, telah repot-repot mengantarkanku"Kata Sakura begitu sampai didepan rumah Sakura.

"Hn, dan berhentilah memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Uchiha'. Panggil saja Sasuke" Kata Sasuke

"Ah baiklah Sasuke-san. Kalau begitu sampai besok, terimakasih untuk hari ini" Sakura lalu membuka pintu mobil lalu segera memasuki rumahnya, sementara Sasuke masih berada didepan rumah Sakura walaupun Sakura sendiri sudah masuk sedari tadi.

"Tidak kusangka, akan semudah ini awalnya" Gumam Sasuke sambil menyeringai, lalu ia langsung mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi tetapi bukan menuju rumahnya, melainkan menuju kesebuah club tempat Ia bersama dengan teman-temannya biasa berkumpul disana.

.

.

 **Club Victory Ellite**

Hingar bingar, suara detuman keras, dan disinilah mereka berkumpul, Sasuke dkk, lebih tepatnya berada di Bar yang memang dikhususkan untuk orang-orang tertentu saja. Mengapa mereka bisa masuk padahal masih SMA? Karena Bar tersebut milik Uchiha Group yang bekerjasama dengan Namikaze Group, jadi mereka bisa sepuasnya keluar masuk Club ini tanpa ada halangan.

"Jadi…Kau sudah ada perkembangan baru, Sasuke?" Tanya Kiba yang sedang memangku wanita seksi yang berpakaian minim itu.

"Lebih baik kau cari kamar Kiba, Sudah waktunya bagimukan?" Kata Suigetsu sambil menegak minuman beralkohol.

"Kita lihat tanggal mainnya saja" Jawab Sasuke datar lalu Ia melihat wanita seksi yang berada di lantai dansa datang menghampirinya seraya menggodanya. Lalu Sasuke dan wanita tersebut pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya dan mencari kamar, tentunya kalian para readers tahu untuk apa.

Sementara Naruto sendiri, hari ini dia kurang berminat, dia masih kepikiran kejadian tadi pagi. Dia masih tidak bisa melupakan Orang itu, Sakura. Dia sudah mengingat siapa itu Sakura dan berniat akan melindunginya diam-diam dari semua teman-temannya.

Tak jauh dari situ, ternyata ada yang berusaha mencuri dengar pembicaraan Sasuke dengan cara duduk di bar yang sama yang tak jauh dari mereka agar bisa mendengar apa yang dibicarakan, supaya rencananya bisa berjalan dengan lancar, yaitu menghancurkan mereka perlahan-lahan.

Setelah puas dengan apa saja yang didengarnya, orang asing tersebut langsung meneguk minumannya dan langsung pergi dari sana dengan seringainya.

.

.

 **Continue**

 **Halo readers!**

 **Okeeee, akhirnya gw lanjut juga ke chapter 3 ini. Thanks buat semua yang udah dukung gw, dan gw minta maaf banget kalau banyak banget kesalahan kata, namanya juga newbie, HA, gw sebenarnya pengen bilang siapa orang asing yang suka gw kasih tahu pas akhir-akhir cerita, tapi nanti cerita ini jadinya ga seru. Jadi masih pada penasarankan siapa orang asing ini? Ikutin terus aja fanfic ini, lama-lama kalian juga tahu kok. Oh Like dan Comment juga ya, soalnya gw seneng banget kalo ada yang like sama comment, selalu gw tunggu itu dari kalian. Sip, sekian dari gw,**

 **Salam**

 **Merry Chibi 2**


End file.
